Death Comes Easy
by Cottens-fanficlover
Summary: Joshua, Ian, Anthony and Sohinki are all on a date but when Sohinki's ex comes and talks to him and reveals a secret Matt had been hiding Joshua goes back to there apartment and one thing leads to another read to find out what happens. Ianthony and Johinki Warning- Self harm, boyXboy


Death Comes Easy

I sighed Ian and Anthony were on a date and took me and Sohinki along Ian said he wanted a double date and we were all in London so why not right? Well I kind of find this boring so far we have been waiting for hours just for our drinks Ian didnSo how did you guys get together?m not used to the whole double date thing

s not nearly as romantic as how you and Matt got together Ian said snuggling closer to Anthony, I smiled softly

Anthony spoke while rubbing IanUhuh, I then kissed Anthony when we pulled away he asked me out, and that Ian giggled and snuggled closer to Anthony

Matt looked up at me with puppy dog eyes I just smiled and kissed his forehead

I said smiling as Matt blushed slightly.

s gay shtap Joven just shtap!And what you Anthony said making Ian giggle and nod his head the two kissed and looked back at me and Matt.

Ian asked

well Matt and I dated for three weeks before we claimed each other as boyfriends, then we waited until a month and a half to start kissing, we kind of wanted to take it slow I said my cheeks slightly turned red.

Anthony said smiling.

Sohinki said cuddling closer to me, I wrapped an arm around Sohinki keeping him close to me, Matt loved to listen to my heart beat, he always said it didnYou guys still havenve been married for at least five weeks now, hell your honeymoon was more of a date on a cruise guys are just jealous we can keep our pants on and you two can Sohinki said smiling

t talk about it because we thought that was a private subject and we just don I said rubbing SohinkiOhm just surprised you two haven Ian said jokingly.

s stupidity

t just fuck others when your sex life gets boring that Sohinki kissed my cheek and I just smiled and kissed his forehead.

I said Sohinki giggled and kissed me I kissed back and we ignored the fact Ian and Anthony were sitting right across from us.

s chest. I smiled and sat back Sohinki copied Ian and cuddled me in the same position, then I looked up to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I looked up to see a waiter

ll be your new waiter I looked from the waiter to Sohinki

Sohinki smiled happily

Josh asked.

t called and just dumped me for no reason

I asked

it was more of a rebound kinda thing Matt looked away and bit his lower lip

What?Uh

s new boyfriend?No me and Matt have been married for at least five weeks now I said

UhWhat? I was married a week ago to Matt I snapped getting out of my chair. s not what you think!Fuck off Matt, what is it then huh? Tell me!It Joshua I you wouldn

I screamed glaring at the younger and smaller male.

m sorry!So you lied when you said yout you?Joshua

m the kind of idiot that even if It even like me, some of the hateful comments about how I am do hurt but people really need to learn to spell, off camera It pronounce button, it comes out sounding more like buddon same for kitten my brain seems to change letters and words Ian and I fight a lot because of my talking problem he would tell me stuff likeYou say you were the smartest kid in school and you could sleep in class yet still ace a test then why can

Or something along the lines of my drinking problem. I confess I do drink a lot and get wasted to the point were I donm wasted or drunk because I just talk all science-y and what not, but I also remember why I drink why it all startedDaddy I asked

s deep voice said, my daddy doesnWhy are we in the bad place?t like me asking so many questions but I am curios.

ll see boy My dad stopped in front of an old run down brick building he got out and opened my door.

I asked when we stepped inside the place smelt gross and a little like when mommy and daddy wrestle in bed well after the wrestle.

ll work to get me money.m to young to have a job what am I going to do clean? The room was gross and just as smelly but ten times worse there was only a bed, a nightstand one window to the far left of the room, a broken mirror a cloak and what looked like fake dicks sitting on the night stand, I think my eldest brother calls them dildos.

I finally asked but when I turned around my dad was gone and the heavy wood door was shut.

I went and sat on the bed it creaked I looked under the bed and noticed the bed was an old shitty bed and its bars were rusted I removed the blanket and seen multiple holes and springs sticking out bugs crawled in and out of the holes I threw the blanket on to the bed grossed out by the bugs and sat on the mouldy floor. The door opened after a while and it was my dad.

I asked

t freak out when a man comes in, that is your job to be a whore.

s a whore?t strip yet my daddy was in the room

I know mom and dad werens sex I just like calling it wrestling because thatWell a whore is some one who sells there body for sex.I

My dad left the room I heard him talking and soon a big man walked in he was tall, scarred, tan, black hair, brown eyes and very muscular he closed the door and locked it behind him he stripped off his cloths I looked away scared of what this man was going to do I felt the bed move.

I looked up at him and he grabbed my shirt and took it off he soon stripped me down to nothing I was crying at this point he was big and scary I am small and weak I didnt want to be a whore.

-End Flash Back-

I locked my self in the bathroom I can guess the irony is I was rapped at the age of twelve by a twelve inchI love you MattWhores why he hates me

ll always love you no matter what even when Ire still alive I shall love you till the very end

To Be-Continued


End file.
